Dead or Alive- The 98th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by katnisspeetaforever12
Summary: Lillian Rose, the Head Gamemaker, has created a masterpiece of an arena. Her and her fellow gamemakers have created one of the bloodiest and fascinating arenas. Some tributes are scared, but others are prepared to fight. Sacrifices have to be made to win this year's Games. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor for the 98th Annual Hunger Games. Rated T for violence. *CLOSED!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Head Gamemaker, Lillian Rose**

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, so please tell me where to improve! This is an SYOT so go to my bio for the info to submit a tribute or sponsor one. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

Lillian Rose's POV

I pace my office quietly. The white walls blossom with specks of red. My favorite color. I look through my papers once more before I walk out of the room.

I get to the planning room hoping that the other gamemakers will like my idea. I open the door and see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me. I smile and continue to walk to my seat. The room stays quiet for a minute until Alecia speaks,"Okay, What's your idea Lillian?" She smiles and encourages me to speak.

I say nervously,"I was thinking..." I explain my idea and the room erupted with claps. I smiled widely, my blue eyes glittering.

"Well we'd better get started creating this!" Says Kole loudly.

"Really?" says Alecia sarcastically with a smile. Kole then stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Kole and Alecia were girlfriend and boyfriend. They were such a cute couple! Alecia with her red, short hair and her hazel eyes covered by nerdy glasses sitting next to Kole with his light brown hair in a beanie and green eyes covered by matching glasses. They were both 19. The age of love. I, on the other hand, am 21. My wavy, blond hair flows to my belly button and my sky blue eyes shimmer in the natural light coming from the ceiling. The other two people in the room were Niklaus and Rebekah. They were brother and sister and shared no common qualities. Niklaus, or as we call him, Klaus, was the one responsible for designing the mutts and was ruthless toward the tributes. Rebekah was super nice, but when she got mad, she got MAD. Klaus was sketching in his notebook. Rebekah was chatting with Alecia who had her head in Kole's lap. I was sitting on the couch staring at my tablet trying to design the arena.

The bell rang, signaling that the meeting was over. I stood up and started for the door.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard Alecia call. I turned to wait for her to finish gathering her papers. "Okay," she said,"Ready to go!"

"Okay," I said as I started to walk with her to our level of the gamemakers' building. We got the top floor because I was the Head Gamemaker. I had asked Alecia to stay in the room next to mine for some company.

We headed up the elevator to the fifth floor. I walked to my suite and waved goodbye to Alecia.

"Bye!" she called. I smiled back as I entered my room. I walked to my vanity and removed my pink bead earrings. My slim body was clothed with a v-necked blue shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with pink flats. I sighed and went into the bathroom to prepare for the big day tomorrow: The Reaping.

**Hope you enjoyed! Submit your tributes! PM me for the form and any questions you have. The next chapter will be where the gamemakers start to watch the Reapings! Love you all! Remember to review! It'll make my day**

**-Mere 3**

**P.S. I thank my wonderful best friend, Ellie, for helping me make my story better.**


	2. The Death Sentence Has Come

**Chapter 2- The Death Sentence Has Come**

**A/N: Hello! I still need a lot of tributes so please submit one, or two, or three... I'll post on my bio which districts are taken and which are not. I'm listening to "Girl on Fire" while writing this. Ironic, right? Well on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Kole's POV**

I sit on the blue couch in the Gamemakers' room sketching out a design for a mutt. The door opens with a slight squeak as Lillian walks in, he high heels clicking. Next comes Alecia who sits next to me. I give her a light peck on the check. She smiles. A couple minutes later, Klaus and Rebekah walk in.

Lillian clears her throat," Okay! So, since the Reapings are today, what district are you guys from?"

" Four," I say, without looking up from my paper. I didn't care about the districts or where I was from. Everybody in Four wanted me to leave when I did anyway. A year ago, I was chosen to volunteer for my district. My dad had made me train all my life and I was the strongest one there. I of course didn't want to go, so when the kid got called to go in, I didn't volunteer. When I got home, my dad yelled and yelled. I just went up to my room and drew. I drew things that were indescribable. Things with long talons, sleek wings, but the body of a hair. It had long legs, so it could travel fast; on land or in the air. It was what fascinated me. When I watched The Hunger Games the next week, the mutts were exactly what I wanted to design. A couple days later, the coffins came from the Capitol and I asked for the peacekeeper to give one of my drawings to the Head Gamemaker. It worked and I was accepted immediately. I was transported to the Capitol at once and started working with Lillian.

That was where I met Alecia who spoke next,"I'm from District 7," she said softly,her voice like honey; sweet and smooth.

'Why was she so quiet when she said that? Hmm,' I wondered to myself, 'She was always so outgoing.' It was very out of character for her.

"Klaus? Rebekah?" Lillian's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"One," They said together. They looked at each other in surprise. Hey, maybe they were twins. I was starting to doubt it.

"Well!" Lillian said with just as much surprise in her voice as everyone else when they gasped. She usually didn't usually show a lot of emotion. She was kind of bland. "Now that we know more about each other, want to start the Reapings?"

"Yes," the rest of us said in unison. I'm guessing we all hated our districts and were ready to see them in terror as another two of their precious friends got pulled away to their likely death.

Lillian turned on the projector and clicked the button to start the show.

'**District 1**' Appeared on the screen in a dark shimmering black.

'The death sentence has come,' I thought to myself and I put my arm around Alecia prepared for only the beginning of the show that was called The Hunger Games.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Any feedback you have, feel free to say in a review! Next chapter will be the District 1 Reaping! I'm so excited to write it! Please submit your tributes! Thanks for reading! **

**-Mere**


	3. Chapter 3- Tribute List

**Chapter 3- Tribute List**

**Here is the finished tribute list! **

District 1

Female: Jemima Louise Fitch, 16 ( Emmeline C. Thornbrooke )

Male: Micah Sparrow, 17 ( Emmeline C. Thornbrooke )

District 2

Female: Chloe Jones, 16 ( TheGirlfromtheSeam12 )

Male: Celtic Cannon, 17 ( Flintlightning )

District 3

Female: Lana Kramer, 16 ( Taylur )

Male: Avion Small, 17 ( charliesunshine )

District 4

Female: Lorna Casey, 17 ( Mockingjay272 )

Male: Arren Yeoman, 14 ( devilboywhoeth )

District 5

Female: Chayene " Chay" Lock,17 ( PeenissandClato )

Male: Laércio Kayne, 17 ( PeenissandClato )

District 6

Female: Nylon Hale, 15 ( Me )

Male: Quentin Lancaster, 17 ( Me )

District 7

Female: Anaphora Windsor, 17 ( DomiHearts1497 )

Male: Wedge Abbon, 18 ( GoldenfeatherKyru )

District 8

Female: Thalia Lintz, 17 ( Me )

Male: Samuel Tan, 14 ( Me )

District 9

Female: Wendy Fire, 16 ( TheGirlfromtheSeam12 )

Male: Owen Flynn,17 ( TheGirlfromtheSeam12 )

District 10

Female: Phoebe Welcher, 16 ( devilboywhoeth )

Male: Jeremy Noel, 16 ( Me )

District 11

Female: Summer Holcomb, 12 ( Me )

Male: Trillan Pruett, 16 ( taylorcass )

District 12

Female: Mayzie Weaton, 13 ( charliesunshine )

Male: Kolton White, 17 ( taylorcass )


	4. Chapter 4- Reapings 1,2, and 4

**Chapter 3- Districts 1,2, and 4's Reapings**

**Disclaimer: I don not own The Hunger Games.**

**District 1**

_Jemima watched in horror as her older sister's eyes closed and the cannon sounded. She was dead. She was gone forever. She listened as her dad laughed a drunken laugh behind her. How could he be laughing when his eldest daughter was dead?! Jemima ran out of the room as tears filled her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes were big and scared, just like her sister's had been when she had gotten stabbed in the back by her fellow district partner in the Bloodbath. Jemima ran to her baby sister's room and grabbed her out of her crib. The poor child didn't know what was happening and started to scream and cry as her older sister ran at full speed out of the dark blue house, slamming the door behind her. Jemima ran and ran 'till she could no longer. She fell to the ground in a heap of tears, blocking out the noise of Kit's cries beside her. Her body shook and she lied in the grass crying for hours unable to stop. Jemima decided she had to be strong to survive this sudden loss. Jemima thought that if she only had one sister left, she would do all she could to keep her safe. The first thing to do was to get her away from their father. She stood up and marched to the bank. Jemima knew it was dangerous, but she didn't care. She walked in tall and strong. She then withdrew $600 from her father's bank account. He was to drunk to notice anyway. She walked out of the bank and screamed as she saw her older sister's bloody body lying on the ground in front of her feet._

Jemima woke up screaming in terror. It took her a minute to figure out that it was only another nightmare. She got up and started to get ready for the Reaping.

10 Minutes Later

Jemima Fitch stared at her petite figure in the mirror of her small bedroom of her small house she shared only with her little sister. Her fair skin shone in the morning light. Her light red hair fell down her back softly. Her gray eyes looked sad as she looked over herself once more to be sure she looked acceptable. She had on a pair of jeans that were dark washed. She looked at her shirt. Jemima had put on a light blue shirt. She quickly changed it to a green blouse.

_The blue one is too bright for a day like this_, she thought to herself. She slipped on some black ballet flats and exited her room. The ceiling light flickered as she approached her little sister's room in their small house.

She lightly knocked out a tune on her sister's door,"Kit! Are you ready to go?" All Kit knew about the Reapings were that she had to go and listen to some lady with pink hair talk about how great the Capitol was. She knew a boy and a girl walked to the stage and exited into a big building. She didn't know that they went and fought to the death once they left on the big, metallic train that left the station every time each year.

Kit opened the door and padded out of the room in a purple dress that hung below her knees. Her red hair was in two pigtails with little pink ribbons tied into bows at the top. She smiled at her sister and grasped her hand gently. "Mimi! Let's go! I wanna see the pretty lady!" Kit skipped out the old wooden door, dragging Jemima behind.

Micah Sparrow walked down the cobblestone path of District One, heading towards the Reaping. He was going to volunteer. It was his year. He knew he could have waited another year, but he knew he could win this thing.

"Hey! Sparrow!" He heard his pathetic nickname being called behind him in a singsong voice. He whipped around ready to punch someone in the face. He saw a small little girl about the age of three pointing up at a brown, speckled bird in a tree. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the bird fly away. Whom Micah expected was her older sister, was grasping her hand tightly.

_It would be a shame for her to be Reaped,_ he thought to himself.

He was almost to the square and he could see the glint reflecting off of the glass bowls that determined one's fate. Micah walked to the counter to get his blood taken with his shoulders square and his face determined. He showed no emotion as the needle pierced his skin. He walked to the front of the 17 year old section, his blue eyes glinting with mischief. Micah knew that to volunteer he would have to beat all of the 18 year old's that would try to beat him to the stage. He couldn't let them.

The pink haired lady walked on stage, her 7 inch heels clicking as she took small, careful steps. Her vibrant blue nails were shimmering in the morning light. She started with her monotonous speech and played the video everybody had memorized.

Titania's high pitched voice brought Micah out of his thoughts. " Well, ladies first!" she dipped her hand in the bowl, swirling it around at a annoyingly slow speed. She picked one from the middle and unfolded the slip, careful not to chip a nail. "Jemima Fitch" She said, her teeth perfectly white and straight.

The girl Micah had seen earlier walked up slowly, obviously hoping someone would volunteer.

_Why wasn't anyone volunteering?_ Micah wondered. She wasn't 18 or anywhere close.

"Okay!" The escort clearly sounded surprised as well."Now for the boys!"

Before the lady could even get a breath out Micah was on the stage stating his name. "Micah Sparrow" He said. He ignored the many annoyed stares he got from the 18 year old section. He also ignored Titania's huff of agitation as he and the other small girl were led into the marble justice building to say their goodbyes to the people that they were both confident that they would be seeing again.

**District 2**

The knife whizzed by her head, barely missing her face. Chloe whipped around, her long, black hair flying behind her. She saw a skinny, blond haired girl standing a couple feet away from her a slight curve forming on her mouth.

_Tanya Errin. Great, another person to try and ruin my day,_ She thought to herself. Chloe turned back around her sea blue eyes dark with anger. She thew a knife at the face of the dummy where it landed perfectly between the eyes.

It wasn't anything new to Chloe. She had been training since she was 5. She was 16 now and the training had payed off in the end. She looked around the training center and spotted Liam in the corner flirting up some girls.

_And they thought he was perfect. He doesn't even train half the time,_ Chloe slashed behind her in frustration, hearing a high-pitched yelp.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Chloe turned around to see Perrie, her best friend, behind her with a joking expression on her face. Carmen was walking up behind her flipping a sword and catching it with one hand easily.

"Sorry! It wasn't my fault you were stalking me," She put a smirk on her face. Perrie laughed.

Carmen walked up, her green eyes flashing with mischief. "So, aren't you volunteering today, Chloe?"

"Yep!" She had a proud expression on her face. She was finally going to beat her brother at something. Her parents would know that she didn't need them to take care of her.

"Well you'd better come back cause I would be stuck with Perrie if you didn't."

"Don't worry. I will be. I'll see you guys at the Reaping!" Chloe turned and walked out of the training center a proud smile on her face.

Celtic slipped on a towel. The mirror was steamed up from the shower he had just taken. He had been sweaty from the intensive training he had done this morning.

He dried his wispy blond hair and slipped on a suit and tie. He stepped out of his room, taking a breath of the bacon scented air coming from the kitchen.

When he stepped off the last stair he was suddenly pinned down to the ground, a blond girl on top of him.

"You gotta be quicker if you're gonna win these games, Celtic," His older sister stood up flipping her curly hair behind her.

"Yeah, I also can't win the games if I have a broken back. Thanks Victory." Celtic stood up, putting his hand on his lower back.

Victory laughed and walked to the kitchen, giving a little wave as she walked in. Celtic scoffed. Victory had won the 85th Games. She always expected him to be on his a-game.

He walked to the kitchen grabbing a pancake and walked outside to meet his best friends, Nolan and Ryker. They were both 17 like him and they had trained together since they were little.

"Hey mister fancy pants!" called Nolan from his perch in a tree. He jumped down casually. His blue eyes and black hair shined in the morning light.

"Where's Ryker?" Celtic asked with a hint of question in his voice.

"I don't know, bro. I know he went to do something, but that's all," He could tell Nolan was hiding something by the way the emotions played across his face.

Suddenly a brown haired boy jumped of the bushes, rushing Celtic. Celtic dodged the blow with ease causing Ryker to run into Nolan.

"Ufh," was the sound Nolan made as he got headbutted in the stomach.

Celtic looked over to see the two boys on the ground.

"Um... Sorry?" Ryker said.

"You should be," Nolan tried to say without a smile. He failed miserably. "Let's go."

They headed towards the square, all with smiles on their faces. Not nervous for what was to come.

Chloe stared at her closet. She picked out a blue v-neck dress and grabbed some weave sandals from the back of her closet. She changed quickly, excited to get to the Reaping. She brushed her long hair down and applied some makeup the complimented her sky blue eyes.

Her long eyelashes fluttered as she walked out of her red brick house. She looked back where her mother was waving at her from the window. She waved back with a smile.

Chloe saw the blood come out of the wound on her finger and smiled at it with lust. The peacekeeper shooed her away quickly, a nervous expression on his face.

She walked to the 16 year old section, meeting up with Perrie.

The District 2 escort played the video and gave his small speech about the Capitol. His blue hair sticking straight up at odd angles.

_It's finally time_, Chloe sucked in a breath of air anxiously.

"Well, ladies first!" He swirled his purple hand in the bowl and picked a slip of paper up. He then dropped it causing a groan from the crowd. "Oops, sorry ladies and gentlemen," He picked it back up carefully this time." Alexis Coroner"

"I volunteer!" She shouted and walked up to the stage casually with a bloodthirsty look in her eye."My name is Chloe Jones and I am your future victor." She smiled at the camera.

"Okay! On to the gents!" The escort asked to the bowl and picked out a name. " Hero Nics!"

Celtic walked to the stage calmly and said," I volunteer. My name is Celtic Cannon." He winked at the camera flirtatiously making some of the girls in the audience swoon.

He noticed the girl beside him rolling her eyes.

_Oh well. She'll be dead soon anyways,_ Celtic thought as they got led into the Justice Building.

**District 4**

Arren sat along the long, sandy beach with his arms around two girls. The sea-green waves padded up along the shore and the cool ocean mist sprayed their faces gently.

The blond girl on his left shoulder suddenly stood up. Arren looked around ready to attack. A short girl with long, stunning blond hair and brown gentle eyes walked out from behind a palm tree next to the path that led back to the town.

"Your mother told me to tell you to get ready for the Reaping, Arren," she said. The words flowed out of her mouth like music. At least to Arren.

Arren stood up quickly trying to remove the faint rose color on his cheeks. "Thanks, Ephyra."

"No problemo." She kept her head in her book as she walked away. Arren quickly waved goodbye to the red head and blond that were standing behind him. He didn't know their names anyway. Why talk, right?

He hurried off after Ephyra who was walking at the quickest pace her lean legs could carry her.

"Hey! You gonna wait?" He called from a few meters behind her.

"If you insist."

"Watcha reading?"

"A story from back before Panem. They were always the best, ya know?"

Arren nodded as if he understood perfectly. She had always been smart, knowing about before Panem and actually paying attention in school. It wasn't that Arren was dumb, no. It was just that he preferred not to listen to everything his teacher taught him.

Arren and Ephyra kept on walking. Arren talking, Ephyra reading.

Lorna screamed. She hated her mother some times. It wasn't really Lorna's _mother_. It was Lorna. She had mood swings. Especially on Reaping day.

Lorna ran out of the house, her light blue eyes filling with tears. She felt the wind whipping across her face, but she didn't care. She ran and ran. When Lorna dried her eyes she was on her father's old boat. The one that he had been killed on.

Lorna sat on the deck staring out into the ember sunrise. The colors reflected against the waves. She was at peace here if not anywhere else. She looked at her wavy, strawberry-blond hair that fell to her mid-back. She smiled at the fond memories of her father braiding her hair like he did the nets. She looked down at her knees that had the scars from crying over the rocks where he died. Her blue-green dress fell right above, showing them off.

Lorna stood up, not wanting to mess up her Reaping outfit and jogged back to her house. Her thirteen year old twin sisters were rocking on the porch swing, their dark hair swinging behind them.

"Oh, hey, Lorna!" Cemeline said. She whispered something in Scarlotta's ear and they both laughed. Lorna looked down and walked inside. They weren't mean to her, they just left her out sometimes.

As Lorna walked in, she heard her mother humming in the kitchen. Lorna whispered quietly,"I'm sorry, Mother," and walked quietly up to her room.

Arren heard a knock at his door. He opened the door expecting to see Ephyra. But no.

"Well hi." Merrick stood in front of him. His tan skin glowing in the light. He was 21, but was as fit as an 18 year old career from District 1.

"Hi. You're here. . .?"

"To pick you up for the Reaping," he finished the sentence quickly. "Ya know you don't have to be so _fancy, _right?" Merrick accented fancy in a bad British accent.

Arren was wearing pressed black trousers with a neat white shirt. He had a black waistcoat on over it all with red lining to add some flare.

"The red is too much?"

"Well, you'll be seeing lots of that once you get into the arena," Merrick motioned forward with his hand telling Arren to walk.

She walked to the Reaping a smile on her face. The ocean was _so_ beautiful today. Lorna went to stand in the 17 year old section when she was stopped by a blinding orange on the stage.

"Hello District 4!" yelled Parvusis Helixeoir, our stupid escort. Today he was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit (One that represented what a prisoner would wear in the olden days.) His blue shoes looked like the sea in an odd, capitol way.

Everybody zoned out for the video and speech. When Parvusis reached into the ladies bowl, Lorna knew she had to volunteer.

" River Ashfoy!"

"I volunteer!" she yelled with all her might. She ran to the stage and smiled at the camera._ I volunteered,_ she thought happily. _Wait, I volunteered?_ She started to freak out inside. She was going to die. She knew it.

"On to the boys!" Parvusis's voice brought her out of her stressful thoughts. He swirled his hand in the blue bowl and picked one from the bottom. " Ermin Zale!"

"I volunteer!" Arren shouted. He had known he had wanted to for a while. He knew he was only 14, but that didn't stop him. No.

He walked to the stage and saw Merrick standing in the background with his jaw dropped. Both Lorna and Arren stated their names firmly, but before Arren could wave or mouth an explanation to Merrick, he was being led into the marble justice building.

_I'll be back,_ he vowed.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! I've been working on this for a while. It is pretty long compared to my first 2 chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave feedback in the reviews about your character (If I wrote about him or her.) or somebody's'. I'll be on a trip with no electronics till Friday afternoon, so don't expect a chapter till Sunday-Thursday. The next one will be 3,5, and 6! See ya!**

**-Mere 3**


	5. Chapter 5- District 3, 5, and 6 Reapings

**Chapter 5- Districts 3,5, and 6 Reapings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

**A/N: During Avion's part, I am spelling things wrong on purpose. You will understand as you read...**

District 3

Avion Small walked down the rundown road of District 3. He kept tripping on rocks as he tried to make his way to the town square. His brown trousers rose above his ankles since they were too small for his massive height of 6'6. His baggy white shirt rippled in the soft morning wind, showing of a small tear in the side.

Avion looked down, seeing a small rock that had faint pink lines in it naturally. He sat on the ground and started laughing at the tops of his lungs. He heard running feet behind him, but he kept on laughing. Two women about the age of 25, stepped around him. They had on white jackets and small hats on. One nurse knelt down slowly beside Avion. She talked slowly, as if it would kill her if she didn't.

"Hello Avion," she smiled warmly."What are you doing? Do you remember where we are going?"

"Sure! We goin' to da weaping for da Hungerz Gamez!" Avion smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, that's right. Good job." She picked Avion up with the help of the other nurse. "Let's go Mister Small."

_20 minutes before_

Nurse Telle looked over the stack of papers in her hand with the other nurse.

_District 3 Medical Hospital_

_Patient Information_

_Name: Avion Small_

_Age: 17_

_Height: 6'6_

_Weight: 200 lbs_

_Condition: Avion suffers from a disease causing him to think and act like a five year old child. He sometimes laughs uncontrollably and has a hard time speaking and understanding things. _

Nurse Telle looked over at the other nurse cautiously. She put the folder back and entered Avion's small room. Avion stood up quickly and exited the room. He knew that when they let him out it meant he was going somewhere. The nurses followed carefully behind him.

* * *

"Please let me braid your hair?" Bluebelle used her puppy eyes to the extreme. Lana looked at her trying not to give in. It didn't work. Nope.

"Fine. But hurry. I don't want to be late for your second Reaping," Lana's heart pounded inside her chest just saying that.

Bluebelle hopped on the brown, worn out couch. She started to waterfall Lana's frizzy chestnut hair back. Lana was wearing a pale white sundress that fell to her knees with a blue belt gathering the dress at her skinny waist. Her small bag of marbles was carefully tied on. Her hair had been down until Bluebellle insisted it wasn't fancy enough.

Zander walked in just as Bluebelle said she was done. Lana stood up, carefully not to mess-up her dress, and gave Zander a small hug.

"Your sister here has been giving me a makeover Zander," she smiled slightly at the 16 year old boy that was her best friend. He smiled his bright smile back and led them by the hands out the creaky back door of Lana's house.

As they walked along the path, Lana worried about the Reapings. It was even worse this year then it had been last year with Bluebelle. She had TWO slips with her name on it in that huge glass bowl. Lana considered Bluebelle her sister and she doubted that Zander loved his sister more than she loved his sister. She would do anything for that little 13 year old.

* * *

Avion reached the town square in a hurry. He ran to his section as fast as he could. "Hay giez!" He shouted this where everyone in Panem could hear. The boys around him backed away and some whispered with their friends. Avion just smiled, thinking that this was a good sign.

His attention was soon turned on the stage. His eyes were bright with wonder as he watched the small video about the rebellion. He stared at the woman with white shimmery hair standing on the stage in a ball gown.

"Alright, ladies first everyone!" She screamed as if no one could possibly hear her. She silently dipped her hand in the glass bowl, picking one from the middle. "Bluebelle Cable!" She screamed this also.

Lana froze. _This couldn't have been happening, _Lana thought. The escort dipped her hand in the boys bowl and was about to say the name when Lana burst out of her section. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" she ran to Bluebelle who was now standing on the stage in fear. She embraced her in a fast hug and took her place on the stage. "My name is Lana Kramer," she stuttered a little, but she looked strong.

"Okay then. On to the boys now that Miss Lana is done interrupting," she glared at Lana, her altered cat eyes filled with annoyance."Avion Small."

Avion didn't know what was happening, but he skipped onto the stage smiling and waving to the cameras. He kept skipping and smiling as he got led into the justice building.

_Great. Just my luck, _Lana thought as she walked through the big oak doors.

District 5

Laércio Kayne slipped on his black sneakers. He stood up, looking around his huge bedroom. He sighed.

_Another day to get through,_ he thought. It wasn't just another day of course though. It was Reaping day.

Laércio threw a blue v-neck shirt over his chiseled abs. He walked out of his room to hear beautiful music. Nathlynn, his fraternal twin, played the black piano with her long, graceful fingers. She stroked the keys like a feather. Her voice filled the room like an angel's. She sung a sad song. Her eyes were closed, trapped in the music.

_Sometimes everything is wrong  
Now it's time to sing along  
When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go (Hold on)  
If you think you've had too much  
Of this life, well hang on_

Everybody hurts  
Take comfort in your friends  
Everybody hurts  
Don't throw your hand, oh no

Don't throw your hand  
If you feel like you're alone  
No, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life  
The days and nights are long  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on

Well, everybody hurts sometimes  
Everybody cries  
Everybody hurts sometimes  
And everybody hurts sometimes

So hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
Everybody hurts 

She opened her eyes gently as the song ended. "Oh! Hey Laércio. Didn't see ya there."

"Maybe it's cause your eyes were closed!" They both laughed as their father, the mayor, walked in.

"Are you both ready? Remember that we have to be there early," They both nodded firmly. Laércio knew how much his dad freaked out on Reaping day.

"KNOCK. KNOCK," Laércio ran to the door expecting someone he knew very well. There she was.

* * *

Chayene Lock looked at her tall figure in her oak mirror. Her tanned skin was hot and sweaty. She'd just come in from a party at her friend Emma's house. She didn't know what time it was, but it was late. Chay stripped and put her soft pj's on. She climbed in her comfy bed. She fell asleep instantly.

_Morning_

Chay inspected a large scar she had gotten from work. It was on her right shoulder. Her curly, brown hair cascaded over it gently. Her mother's blue dress fit her body snugly. Her brown eyes showed nothing.

Chay walked down the narrow stairs of her house carefully. She noticed her 11 year old brother eating cereal in the black and white kitchen. She waved.

He waved back and said," No hi?"

"Hi." she smiled at Daniel. Chay walked out of her house and trotted down the street. He had told her to get him before the Reaping, so that they could walk together. Her eyes smiled at the thought of him wanting to walk with her.

She arrived and knocked on the oak door of the mayor's mansion. He opened the door two seconds later. In front of her stood Laércio Kayne, the boy who she could not love no matter how bad she wanted to.

"Hey," he smiled casually."Ready to go?"

"Why else would I be at your door? Just to see you?" She smirked while on the inside that was the exact reason she was there on that cobblestone path.

He laughed. "I would think that would be the reason." he smirked back. Chay could feel the heat come to her cheeks. She removed it with ease. She had trained herself to not show any emotion and it had come to be useful.

They started to walk down the road, both of them tempted to grab the others hand.

The reached the simple town square and headed towards their separate sections. Laércio blocked out the noise of the speech and the video with thoughts of the beautiful brunette he had walked here with.

"Now, my name is Alexia Geodomeia and I am your new escort! " Alexia chirped happily. It fit her outfit since she was dressed as a bird. "Okay. I would love for lots of volunteers, so please feel free." The mayor gave her an angry glance for dragging the introduction out so long. "Well, girls first!" The escort pulled a slip out of the bowl and opened it. "Chayene Lock"

Chay kept her composure and walked to the stage easily. She smiled and waved at the camera. She waited for the boy's name that would be her district partner for the dreaded games.

The escort started to call out a name when a strong voice called out from the 17 year old section. "I volunteer!" Laércio walked to the stage and created a weak smile for the cameras. The mayor's face was full of shock. "My name is Laércio Kayne and I volunteer for the 98th Hunger Games."

"Yay! A volunteer!" Alexia hugged Laércio. "See ya next year District 3!" she called out as she led Laércio and Chay to the building behind them.

District 6

Nylon sat up in bed. Her alarm had gone off. She picked up her walking stick and started down the stairs.

_One, two, three, four. Done! Now all I have to do is remember how to get into the kitchen from here_, she thought to herself as she tapped the floor.

Nylon was blind. B-L-I-N-D. She was born blind. Her eyes were a foggy gray. She imagined they were a violet color. Her parents had always told her that her hair was a platinum blond, but she could never know for sure. She knew she was skinny and her skin was a light tan and had no imperfections. Her parents and friends had told her that she was beautiful.

She entered the kitchen carefully. "Good morning, Nylon! How did you sleep?" she smiled even though Nylon could not see her. Nylon had a special gift that she had developed as she grew up. She could hear people's expressions when they talked to her. She could tell if they were smiling or not or if the smile was real. The smiles her mother gave were always real. Always.

"Fine," she smiled back. "Are Jayson, Jaycee, and Miriam here?" Jayson and Jaycee were Nylon's twin brother and sister. They were 12 and this was their first Reaping. Miriam was her 19 year old sister.

"Yep! We're here!" That was Miriam's perky voice speaking. She had been happy since last year, this day. Her last Reaping and she was not picked.

Nylon smiled. "I'm glad."

"We better get going though if we don't want to be late." Nylon could hear Miriam's long blond hair swishing as she stood up. Nylon stood up silently and started to the door.

She took a deep breath and thought, _Let's do this._

* * *

Quentin walked around his small district that he called home. He passed the small houses, his black hair getting blown gently by the cool wind. It felt good to him; his long jeans and long sleeve black shirt had kept him hot all morning. His bare feet walked easily on the hard gravel. The calluses on his hands were hard from the tree he climbed every morning. He whistled softly to himself. The song was gentle and sweet. A classic love song his older sister had always sung to him when he had nightmares.

Elyse Lancaster had died in the Bloodbath a year ago when she was 18 and Quentin was 16. A brutal death; her head had been sliced clean off by the female tribute from 2.

Quentin arrived at the petite house that his girlfriend, Avalon, lived at. He knocked on the door and a short, 16 year old red haired girl answered. Her sky blue eyes lit up when she saw Quentin. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before grasping her hand and leading her to the path.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back as they walked to the minute town square. They didn't say anything else.

Quentin arrived and headed to his section, giving a quick wave to Avalon. A huge man walked on stage and introduced himself. The crowd watched the video in silence.

The man cleared his deep voice," The girl tribute for the Hunger Games is Nylon Hale!"

A small girl, about 5'0, walked to the stage slowly. She had a long stick tapping the ground in front of her. Three cries came from different sections of the crowd. One from the 12 year old section of girls. One from the 12 year old boy's section. The last from the parent and older sibling section.

"Onto the boys!" the escort didn't even pay attention to the cries."The male tribute is Quentin Lancaster!"

Quentin walked up. Once he reached the stage he sneaked a look at the girl next to him. Her eyes were a light gray.

_She's blind. Isn't she?_ He thought. It was sad that a girl like her could be Reaped. Quentin found Avalon in the crowd. Her eyes were red and there were large tear drops falling onto her cheeks. Quentin shrugged his shoulders slightly. He had put on his bravest face for the cameras. He could still tell that his dark green eyes gave away his nervousness.

Nylon tapped her stick as they were led into the justice building. Quentin just strutted inside, preparing for the goodbyes.

**Eloise Laurel Rain- President of Panem's POV **

"Good. The planned girl got Reaped from District 6. She is blind right?" I asked my new Head-Gamemaker, Lillian.

"Yes mam'. It worked perfectly," she twiddled her thumbs nervously. She was scared of me which was perfect. If people weren't afraid of me how would I maintain my main position?

"This will work _exactly_ how I planned, correct?"

"Oh yes! We've planned it perfectly!"

"You are dismissed, Lillian."

"Thank you miss," she stood and curtsied quickly. She then scurried out.

I love when people cower in my presence. I had complete control over everything. I loved it.

I stood and took a small bottle from my desk drawer. It was labeled in bold, black letters. _POISON_.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I'm very sorry it came out a day late. Please leave your thoughts on how I wrote your character or someone's. I love to get feedback! The next chapter will hopefully be out before the end of the weekend. It's finally summer, so expect quicker updates! Also, cliffhanger at the end! Bye! **

**-Mere**


	6. Chapter 6- Author's Note

**Chapter 7- Author's Note**

**Okay. I know you all want to kill me for not posting a chapter sooner. I've been suffering from major writing block and I haven't really had the motivation to write. I hope to get over this and update by the end of the weekend. I'll cross my fingers...**

**I'm super sorry!**

**-Mere**


	7. Chapter 7- District 7 and 8's Reapings

**Chapter 7- Districts 7 and 8's Reaping**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

District 7

Anaphora stared at her worn work clothes. The brown in her pants had started to fade to gray and the white of her shirt was more green than anything.

_Thwack!_

The ax flew into the tree with a thud. Anaphora's face was dripping with sweat. Her long black hair was slipping out of her ponytail. Anaphora's toned figure of 5'4 walked towards a bulky man with black hair and forest green eyes that looked tired as he swung the ax.

"Dad, I'm going to head home and get ready for the Reaping. Okay?"

"That's fine," he replied in a deep voice. Anaphora turned away and headed towards the dusty path of District 7; her home. Her hair fell down as she walked and she shook it out in annoyance. Her eyes wondered along the path gently for no particular reason. The sky was a fresh blue and the sun shone bright. Her icy blue eyes stayed down, to scared to look up for might she might see. The world around her was beautiful. She knew that. She just doubted that the world could be as good as it looked with the Capitol ruling and dragging these wretched Hunger Games on for years.

Anaphora walked home steadily, keeping her head down. After a couple of minutes, a beautiful blonde girl walked up beside her. Anaphora lowered her pace, trying to rid herself of the horrible enemy that stood a foot away. The girl stayed with Anaphora, curving whenever she did or lowering and speeding up the pace.

"You gonna talk? Or are you to shy?" Rose pouted, a smirk showing in her sky blue eyes. Anaphora kept walking. "Ah, she is too shy! Whatever. See you at the Reaping." She strutted away, her hips swaying.

Anaphora arrived at her house. She walked through the small hallway to her simple room. On her bed lay a beautiful black dress. The wispy fabric spread out like wings over the comforter. It looked to go down to her mid thigh. She slipped it on and put her hair up in a new ponytail. The floor was cold as she looked for her shoes. The forgotten black ballet flats lay in a closet off of the kitchen. Anaphora shuffled her feet into them, ready for another Reaping to come and go. Or so she thought.

* * *

Wedge stood in his shared bathroom staring at himself through the cracked mirror. His shaved black hair stood at a stubble. His dark skin and black eyes glowed in the subtle light coming in from the dirty window. A few work scars etched his upper arms. The black shirt he was wearing clung to his muscular body. His pants were made out of a thick, treated canvas. A woven belt hung around his waist. You could mistake him for going to work, not the Reapings.

Wedge walked out of the small room, a small limp in his step as he did. He walked into his bedroom to find a girl of 5'6 with long, luscious brown hair flowing down her back sitting on his bed. She stood up and walked slowly into his opened arms, her tears gently flowing into his already stained shirt. She was a lot shorter than Wedge, with him being the massive height of 6'2.

"Shhh, it's okay Eila. We're not gonna get Reaped. You don't have any tesserae in the bowl. Only 6 small strips. It's all going to be fine," Wedge comforted his girlfriend as best he could. Her head came out of his chest and looked up into his eyes. The eyes full of cheer he usually saw were gone and replaced by utter terror.

"Are you sure?" she whispered this softly, the worry taking over her voice.

"I'm sure. Maybe if you grew a little bit you'd actually be put in the 17 year old section," a small grin played across his gentle features.

"I'm not short! Okay? You need to shrink!" she yelled her voice full of agitation, but her face saying otherwise. Wedge smiled a toothy smile and grasped her fragile hand like he would crush it if he put anymore pressure. He led her to the town square, filled with people wondering if their child or sibling would be sent to his or her death today.

* * *

Wedge squeezed his girlfriend's hand as they were led to their separate sections. A short man with green hair styled into a Mohawk and purple, glittering skin walked up on the stage. "My name is Delias and I am your escort for the 98th Annual Hunger Games," he said this with a bored tone as if anything would be better than standing on that stage on that particular day.

The video played with the crowd a silent group. The minute man walked to the glass Reaping bowl that held everybody's name in it between the ages of 12 and 18. "Ladies first," he called in a monotonous voice. He unfolded the simple white slip and opened his mouth to speak the words everybody was dreading. "Anaphora Windsor."

Anaphora walked to the stage shakily with tears falling down her face. Her ponytail had slipped again and her wavy, black hair fell in front of her red, tear-stained face. She watched the ground silently as the man took a slip out of the boy's bowl. "Wedge Abbon," he stated, his facial features showing nothing.

The tall boy walked to the stage causally as he muttered to himself, "Damn, I didn't see that one coming." As he looked into the audience from the sturdy wooden stage he saw a girl in the 17 year old section with a look of complete terror decorating her normally beautiful face. A tear slid down her right cheek and Wedge had to fight every urge in him to run off the stage and hold her in his arms.

The doors behind the two tributes opened as they were pushed inside roughly by their escort. The look of complete desperation played across their different faces. They might have been different, but they were thinking the same thing.

_I'm going to die. _

District 8

Thalia Lintz threw the sharp training knife at the tall oak tree in her backyard. It landed it the center, directly where she had wanted it. She jogged the small way to the tree and retrieved her knife along with the others stuck in the tree.

Thalia walked to the back door of her house in Victor's Village. Her dad had won about 30 years ago by throwing a knife straight between the tribute from 2's fierce, blue eyes. Thalia had been trained, since she was little enough to hold a knife, how to throw. Her father was a sucker for attention and would get any he could grab, whether it was good or bad. He had made Thalia's older brother volunteer one year ago when he was 18. He unfortunately didn't make it past the bloodbath. Her father had started to push her even more as he didn't like the shame brought from his son's failure. He was forcing her to volunteer this year and join the Careers (something her brother decided against). Thalia didn't mind too much, she just hoped she could win.

Thalia strutted to her large, purple bedroom and selected a green dress from her walk-in closet. She slipped off her jean shorts and her t-shirt and put the dress on. She brushed her long,wavy, brown hair till she decided it was perfect. She wanted to get lots of sponsors, which meant she would have to look beautiful for the Reaping and everything else. She could feel the smile growing on her mouth and the twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

She walked out of her house, ignoring her father's good luck wishes and her mother's silence. The air was humid as she made her way to the town square. The sky was a pale gray, like it was still deciding if it wanted to storm or not.

_No one's going to be expecting a volunteer this year. Especially one that didn't have a very good reason to be walking up to the stage,_ she thought in her head as she finished her short walk and stood in the long line of worriers that had to get their blood drawn.

* * *

Samuel sat on his torn sheet staring at the white wall. He could feel the voices in his head telling him what to do. He wouldn't listen. Not anymore. He stood up- against their wishes of course- and made his way to the small bench situated in his ragged backyard. He stared up at the cloudy gray sky and listened to the birds sing their morning tunes. He could hear the engines of trains as they delivered the escort and waited to pick up the tributes.

Samuel ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair, making it even more messy than it already was. The voices whispered in his head gently, trying to distract him from his own thoughts.

_Samuel, I know you will listen to me,_ a small girl's voice played in his head.

_I'm not listening to any of the three of you wretched creatures! _He shouted back in his thoughts.

_Well, apparently you are listening to us,_ a boy's voice said. He sounded to be about the age of 10.

_Whatever,_ Samuel said, attempting to block out the voices that stayed in his head all the time. There were three total, but one hated to speak. The small girl was Delilah and the boy was Max. As for the mysterious third person, Samuel didn't exactly know. Her voice would crack when she spoke and she sounded like an older woman. Her voice would haunt Samuel's head to no end.

He rolled to the ground beside the bench, staring at the fading moon and the rising sun. He sat up in the dewy grass and put his head into his hands. The 14 year old focused his attention onto the fluttering of wings and the scurries in the grass. He couldn't bare to think about the Reapings last year. Faith had been Reaped and he would never forget it.

Faith and him could have been twins. They were born on the same day and they looked exactly alike. She was a girl though. She had been Reaped the year before and died in the bloodbath after getting her head chopped off by her district partner. He had died next and that was when Samuel had started to hear voices. He had ignored them at first, thinking they were only shock, but they continued. He didn't know what had caused it.

Samuel stood up and made his way to the town square, his face showing no emotion.

* * *

Zolanda, the District 8 escort, marched to the center of the stage. Her face was furious. Her neon outfit was wrinkled and apparently she was not happy about it. The video played and the speech was rushed with furious glances towards the sheepish designers standing in the background.

"Okay. Ladies first," she marched over to the huge glass bowl and gabbed her hand inside. She frustratedly picked out a slip. She marched back over to the microphone and unraveled the paper which had gotten crumpled when she tightened her fist around it.

Before she could say the name, a calm and collected voice came from the 17 year old section. "I volunteer for the person whose name was on that paper." The girl strutted to the stage. "My name is Thalia Lintz and I'll be seeing you in a couple of weeks District 8," she winked flirtly at the camera.

The escort went to the boy's bowl with a cheerier smile, probably cause of a volunteer in an outer district. She pulled a slip out and the boy's side went into a frozen state. "Samuel Tan!" she called.

Samuel walked up to the stage and smiled and waved to the camera. He figured he would have a better chance if he had some Capitol residents who liked him. He shook Thalia's hand with ease and made his way into the large building. He fell onto the floor in a ball once the doors shut behind him. He knew he was trapped and he wasn't getting out.

Thalia, on the other hand, walked in calmly and was surprised at Samuel's reaction. She shrugged the thought away and made her way to say her goodbyes.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter because of me only writing two district's reapings. I figured I owed it to you all to update as soon as possible, so I wrote these two and decided to update. The last four districts will be in the next chapter. Please leave me your thoughts on your character (if I wrote about him or her) or someone else's! I love getting reviews and I enjoy reading them! Thanks for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Much Love,**

**Mere**


	8. Chapter 8- District 9's Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. **

District 9

**A/N: Dear BecauseofKillianJones, **

**I wasn't for sure if you had written Pan Lacey's name backwards or not, so I just used Lacey as her name. Sorry if it is wrong. :) **

Wendy's curly, honey-brown hair bounced along her shoulders as she ran. Her small house came into view and she saw two older girls and a small boy sitting on the grass. The girls laughed as the boy told old stories of better times.

"... and then he pushed me off of the swing into the grass and my butt _still_ hurts!" Wendy smiled as her younger brother told her friends about their day at the park. Of course, this story wasbeforeher older brother, Mike, had gotten Reaped and had never stepped out of the arena once he entered.

The girls turned and smiled widely as they saw their best friend approach. "Hi!" Wendy covered her ears as Regina yelled cheerily at her. The 16 year old squinted her eyes shut and put on a goofy smile.

"I can hear ya just fine Regina. So, why are you two here?" Wendy cocked her head slightly.

"It's Reaping day. Remember? We were gonna walk to the square together!" Lacey said. Wendy froze for a moment and looked down at her clothes. "You can go get dressed now."

The girls laughed playfully at her as she walked inside. Her room became more clear as she approached the wooden closet. The mirror on the vanity played with and refracted the light coming from the window. The musty smell of her bed mattress floated softly around the room. Her rickety closet doors were already opened from when she had gotten the clothes she had on at the moment.

Wendy grabbed a simple v-neck dress, the gray of it matte. She slipped out of her plain clothes and slipped it over her head. She grabbed a pair of worn white sandals and buckled them onto her feet. The weather was quite cold outside, so she put on a white jacket. Wendy tied her hair up into a messy braid and took a look into her mirror to be sure she looked acceptable. Her brown eyes shown back at her. She smiled at her appearance and left the room, ready to go.

* * *

Owen's brown eyes looked tired as he brushed out his dirty blond hair. The front pieces wouldn't go back and he sighed in defeat as he ran his hands through his hair. His tall figure was clothed in a black shirt with a gray tie, black pants and boots. The scars scattered across his arms and legs shone out. Some were fading, but most were not.

Owen heard the knock at the door that signaled it was time to go. He ran his callused fingers through his hair one last time and headed for the room his brother and sister shared. The door opens to reveal a lanky 15 year old boy. His eyes glittered with mischief and his mouth was smiling. The small girl behind him was shaking with anxiety. The 11 year old looked at Owen and grasped his hand. A gentle smile formed on his face.

"Cora, Ian, it's time to go. We wouldn't want to be late." As they passed through the hallway, the closed door of their parents room looked sunken compared to the light tan walls. Owen shuddered as he remembered the accident. The fire that took his parents life.

The sun was covered in clouds as they stepped out the door. Owen walked in silence as his siblings chatted among themselves. Owen thought about the day, what he would do after the Reaping. He was, of course, worried about Ian, but he contradicted himself saying it wasn't going to happen.

"Owen. Owen!" He looked to his right, finding that Cora was staring at him.

"What? I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"I asked you how many slips of paper you had in the bowl." her voice cracked, but she soon regained her composure of smiles.

"29. A lot of people have more," Owen smiled a bit, doing his best to lighten the mood.

"That doesn't lower your chances." Ian swooped in the conversation as they reached the square. Owen knew it didn't, but he still tried to pretend it did.

* * *

The crowd was silent as the Treaty of Treason was read and the video played. As the escort walked up, a fit of giggles came from the anxious crowd. "Quiet down. Quiet down. I know how excited you are to participate in the Hunger Games this year!" The crown all of a sudden became quiet. "My name is Popcorn Kernel and I'm your new escort!" Popcorn's hair was a bright yellow, like butter, and was curled crazily. Her clothing was some kind of bubble suit also painted yellow. She stood barefoot, her feet a vampire white.

"We are going to start with the guys cause ya know... I want to." She marched to the male bowl, her suit screeching. She slipped her hand in and grabbed a crumpled piece from the top. "Owen Flynn!" Her eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the desired male tribute.

Owen stood shocked for a moment, but quickly became emotionless. His body was numb. His mind was numb except for the voices repeating, _It can't be me. It isn't. It can't be. _

Before he even got to the top of the stage, Popcorn called out, "Wendy Fire!" Owen looked and saw a beautiful girl who looked to be 16 or 17.

Wendy looked behind her and saw her family staring, wide eyed and jaws dropped. Wendy marched to the stage bravely and states her name one last time before shaking her partners hand.

The world spun as they both entered the old Justice Building.

* * *

**A/N: I swear my mind doesn't want me to write. My heart does though and I shall listen to it! I've been so busy and any time I have to write, I spend looking at a blank page. I'm so sorry and I promise I will update quicker. I'm not going to quit this story so don't worry. Bye!**

**-Mere**


	9. Chapter 9- District 10 Reaping

Chapter 9- District 10's Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. **

Jeremy strutted along the outskirts of District 10. His face was in a smug smirk as it always was after he had stolen food successfully. His crazy red hair swung in front of his face which was tinged with sweat. The bag in his right hand was _filled_ with food. All from the mayor's house. On reaping day he was never home. Perfect time for Jeremy.

The small house that came into view was probably the poorest in the District. It was his and he loved it. Right down to the broken window in the kitchen. As he entered, the smell of pancakes wafted into his pale, freckled nose. _Good, _he thought._ Lilac is up._ Lilac was 10 and was a great cook. She was always making something. Lilac was silhouetted by the pale, morning sun. Her curly red hair was up in a ponytail and her long eyelashes made shadows on the counter.

"Do you have more food for me?" she asked, business in her voice.

"Yep. Want it now or later?" she shrugged in response and he laid the bag on the floor. "I'm gonna go get dressed for the reaping," she nodded and continued cooking.

Jeremy made his way across the house into his bedroom and pulled the dusty box from underneath his bed. As he opened it, the black suit inside was unharmed and gleaming. He had stolen this, too, of course. He undressed and slipped the tux over his head. _Ready to go to my possible death? I think yes, _he thought as he made his way out of the door.

* * *

Phoebe sat by the electric fence, her legs crossed. She knew her mid-length red dress would get a little dirty along with her gray tights, but she didn't really care all that much. Her black slippers were uncomfortable and tights around her ever growing feet. The sky was a pale blue and there were no clouds. Phoebe watched as a small mockingjay flew right over the buzzing fence. Her heart pounded in jealousy at the freedom the bird had.

She stood up her legs getting tired of sitting still. She fixed her hairband in a swift motion, pulling back her shoulder length, blonde hair. Her pale skin shown as she headed towards her grandmother's small house. The flowers grew tall near the fence and she began to pick one. Without noticing, she touched the fence. Phoebe jumped back in surprise, thinking she would be shocked. Nothing happened. _The buzzing sound must be all for show,_ she thought. Phoebe looked around and saw no one so she slipped her athletic body through the fence.

As she ventured more into the wild, she heard a sound. A tall boy stood before her with messy blond hair and a knowing smile on his lips. "You found out, didn't you?"

"Dagan? Wait? You hunt?"

"Sure I hunt," he said. He quickly changed the subject," We need to get going. The reaping is starting soon." He took her hand and led her out of the forest and on to the District Square.

* * *

The square was silent as the chubby man stood on the stage in black. Like _all_ black. His skin was painted and his hair was also. The only thing that stood out were his pure white lips. "I'm Octavo and blah, blah, blah. Here's a video from the capitol. Yay," he sounded bored out of his mind. The video played and the crowd still stood silently, no one daring to move. "Ladies first," he walked to the big glass bowl and pulled the easiest one to get. Right at the top. "Phoebe Welcher?" The girl walked to the stage, her face masked with rage. She stood stick straight as she tried to block out the noises of her family. "Jeremy Noel," the tall boy walked to the stage, his face blank. His bright red hair stuck out like the sun and his hands were in his pockets.

"Tributes, shake hands," both of them didn't move as they were turned towards each other. "Fine do it your way," the escort mumbled as he turned them back to the crowd, his black paint coming off and marking their backs. "District 10. Your tributes."

Phoebe's eyes were looking straight ahead as were Jeremy's. The wind blew and the sky darkened. It looked like a storm was coming, but maybe it was in their heads as there was a definite storm in their minds. They turned and were led into the Justice Building. Both forcing their legs to work as they headed towards their eminent death.

* * *

**Another short chapter :( . I'll try my hardest to post again tomorrow. I've been so busy this summer and now school has started back up. I've made a vow not to quit this story and I'll keep to it. Thank you all for your support and please review and tell me your thoughts. :3**

**-Mere**


	10. Chapter 10- District 11 and 12's Reaping

Chapter 10- District 11 and 12's Reapings

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. :(**

District 11

"TRILLAN PRUETT, GET DOWN HERE!" shouted a small woman with dark brown hair and dark brown skin. Trillan sat in his room upstairs, his feet scuffing the floor. He didn't care what his mother yelled at him. He was _not_ coming down. His room was a wreck. The floor was scratched beyond repair, his closet had everything _but_ clothes hanging up, and his bed was turned over. This was all a result of Trillan's major anger issues.

"No, Mom. I'm not coming down there to go to the Reapings," he said calmly. This happened every year. The peacekeepers would come and take him to the Reaping, upon much struggle. He went in whatever. Today, it happened to be long pajama pants and no shirt.

"The peacekeepers are here to take you Sweety," her voice had calmed down as the peacekeepers shoes marched up the steps. The door was soon knocked in. Trillan sat on his floor, no surprise in his eyes. As they started to take his arms roughly, he swung a knife from his pocket. This had also happened before and they knocked it out of his hand with ease. They took his arms again and led him down the stairs, him flailing his body in different directions, trying to escape. He knew he couldn't. It was no use, but he tried anyway.

When they got out the door, he was silent. He walked peacefully. _I wonder if I'll get picked this year. I wonder if they still remember Till, _questions were repeating themselves in Trillian's head. They swarmed like bees. He fell into darkness.

_The sky was bright and sunny. The pink escort stood on stage, a small girl standing beside her. She walked over to the boy's bowl and selected a slip. She walked back over to the mic, her steps shaky. "Till Pruett." She said it with such diction that Trillian thought he had heard he hadn't. His older brother, only 14 at the time, took confident strides towards the stage. Trillan yelled and screamed and cried. _This couldn't be happening. No. No. NO! _So many thoughts were running through Trillian's head as the peacekeepers held him down, his hands bloody from trying to escape. Till turned away and was led into the Justice Building without looking at his crying brother. _

_Trillian was in the kitchen when he heard the announcer's voice from the TV. "Till Pruett has... committed suicide? That's a first in the history of the Hunger Games!" Trillian listened as the man announced how he had in every gory detail. He ran into the living room crying for his mother, only to see his brother killing himself, a replay in action._

* * *

Summer sat in a field of lilies. Her curly brown hair spread out like wings behind her and her dark eyes shimmered in the morning sun. The sky was a light blue and the white, fluffy clouds were sparse. _This day is perfect_, she thought to herself, soaking up the sun. Her pink, floral dress was laid gently on her knees.

She sat up suddenly, remembering why she was wearing the fancy dress her brother had bought her. _This day is _not_ perfect. It's Reaping day,_ she remembered sadly. Summer stood up, brushing herself off and she began to walk slowly back to her grandmother's house where she and her brother stayed.

Summer's parents had been taken for being Rebels. She didn't know this at the time as she was only 4, but her older brother was well aware. Spud was 20 now, 8 years older than her. He had survived the Reapings and Summer was praying that she would, too.

"Summer! Hey, Summer!" Summer turned quickly, as she recognized the voice of her best friend. His crazy curly hair was cut short for the summer and his clothes were torn in multiple places from working out in the fields. Bean ran up to her, grasping her in a bear hug.

She laughed," Hey! What's up?"

"Wanna go to the Reaping together?" He smiled crookedly as he always did, the laughter is his eyes shining. She nodded and took his hand, glad she didn't have to go alone. He had always been there for her and she figured he always would. They were stuck together. Forever and always, they had always said.

* * *

Children entered the square from all different directions. All with the same thought in mind. Will I get Reaped? Some smaller children were crying and parents' thumbs twiddled nervously in angst. There were small yelps coming from the peacekeeper's tables. Everyone got in their places slowly, hoping that the slower they got there, the longer their life would be.

As the crowd quieted down, a tall, lanky woman walked to the stage. Her hair was a platinum blonde, almost silver color and was as long as her knees. It was in small ringlets and laid over her wings. The wings were huge and bubble gum pink. They twinkled in the morning sun. She wore a short dress that was bright pink, representing a fairy. Sort of. She wore ballet flats with the toe curled up into little, fluffy, pink balls. Her voice was high and chirpy as she said, " Welcome! My name is Lilacia and I love selecting these brave people to win for their district!" She waited for an applause, but she got none so she quickly continued, "Well, how 'bout we watch the wonderful Capitol video!"

A couple of groans murmured through the audience. The video was the same every year. The deep man's voice saying how great the Capitol is and why we _have_ to have The Hunger Games. The video ends with a shudder and the crowd looks back toward the escort, anxiously awaiting the announcement of who will probably die. "Okay! Let's do the ladies first. Shall we?" She hops over to the glass bowl, filled with many names, and selects one, not looking at where she put her hand. She then hops back over to the microphone and opens the slip. The crowd is dead silent as she opens the slip. " Summer Holcomb!"

Summer walks to the stage, a shake in every step. Her mind was running crazy as she stood by the escort. The escort smiled and said, "Now what a beautiful girl! I know you'll do wonderful in the Games!" The escort walks to the boys bowl and picks the one on the very top, the one that has a small tear. " The male tribute is... Trillian Pruett!"

A scream is heard through the square. Peacekeepers run to Trillian as he starts to run. A small needle is shot into his body and he freezes. The peacekeepers catch him as he falls, only his chest rising and falling telling the town that he is alive. The men holding him wave to the escort, telling him to finish without him on the stage.

Lilacia catches her breath and finishes her moment in the spotlight. " I know these tributes will be blessed in the arena!" She takes Summer's hand as she leads her into the stone building, so that Summer can say her last goodbyes and know she won't come back. Trillian is pulled along by his arms to the stage and through the heavy door. He knew that he had nothing and no one to say goodbye to and he could only hope that he would be with his brother soon.

* * *

District 12

Mayzie's long, blond hair fell freely to her waist. Her gray-blue eyes were tired and her skinny frame slumped. She looked in the mirror, surprised to see such a tired face. A long crack ran right through her face as she moved closer to the mirror. She sighed and headed to the one bathroom the family shared.

Mayzie stripped and stepped into the shower, turning the knob on the faucet. The cold water shot out from above her and chills bumps rose to her skin as she shivered. She washed quickly, using the special store bought soap for this "special" occasion.

Wrapped in a towel, she opened her closet doors. A small green box laid in the back and she carefully picked it up and placed it on her bed. She opened the lid and laid the slightly dirty, but still pretty, white lace dress on her bed. She took a deep breath and dropped the towel, hurrying to get the dress over her head. He didn't want anyone to see her prominent ribcage or collar bone, from lack of food, through her unclothed windows. Her grandmother's old dress fit her perfectly now that she was 13.

A light knock on her door signaled it was time to go. As she opened the door, her twin sister stood before her in a light blue dress. "Want me to do your hair? It would look soooo pretty in a fishtail crown braid!"

Mayzie laughed, "Sure!" She sat on an old stool in front of her vanity as Mazzie careful braided a crown around her head. Once she was finished, Mayzie had a blond halo and the rest of her hair was kept down. She smiled and grasped her sisters hand as they walked out the door to the Reaping.

They walked at the same pace, their footsteps matching. They talked about many things. Who would get reaped, what they would do after the reaping, and so on. The twins soon arrived and stood beside each other in the small crowd.

A small woman stood on stage, Her hair and clothes multiple colors. She was like a living rainbow. "Welcome to the Reaping for the 98th Hunger Games!" She sang. Like, literally _sang_. "Since you people don't have the special capitol screens, we will go on to the reading of the girl's name!" She stepped carefully to the girl's bowl and selected one. She then walked back to the microphone and announced, " Mayzie Weaton!" Mayzie froze. It couldn't be her. _No, no. It wasn't. It couldn't be. _Her thoughts soared as she took small steps to the stage, trying not to hear her sister's cries. She stood frozen until she shook hands with a tall boy who looked strong enough to go pretty far in the games. She turned and headed into the small, rickety Justice Building to say her goodbyes.

Lillian's POV

"Well, that sums up our Reapings. Time to get to work." Everybody headed to their stations to prepare for the games. I stood there for a second, thoughts swarming my already nervous head. My arena was coming together and just like that, I sat down in my chair and switched on my monitor, ready to work. _These are going to be the best games yet,_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. We are finally done with the Reapings! I'm so excited! Couple things:**

**I didn't include the D12 male's reaping because he will be a BB character and I felt like he didn't need to be gone into detail for the time being.**

**Do you guys want me to write the goodbyes? If I do, it will be 2 chapters and then we will move on to the trains. Tell me what you think in a review. :)**

**I'm changing my whole sponsor system. The info will be in a chapter tomorrow and the sponsor points will be on my profile. We will also be doing a rating for each tribute, which will be explained in the chapter tomorrow.**

**So yeah! I love you all and watch out for quicker updates now that the Reapings are DONE! Have an amazing day!**

**-Mere aka katnisspeetaforever12**


	11. Chapter 11- Sponsor and Rating System

**In this chapter: I will be going over the sponsor system and the new rating system. Please read all the way through as this could decide how long your tribute lives. **

**Sponsor System**

**For the sponsor system the ways to earn points will be as follows:**

**Every time you review you get one point.**

**You get a point for each answer you get right to the questions I will start posting at the end of each chapter.**

**You get 1 point for submitting a tribute.**

**You get a point for following and favorite-ing. **

**So... pretty simple. All the points will be posted at the bottom of my profile/bio. I will post a chapter soon on what you can get for your points, but that will be right before the games start. :D**

**Okay! So now for the rating system!**

The rating system is a system where you can rate the tributes. Pretty obvious. To do this, please send me a PM or leave in a review the characters' ratings. Rate it from 1 to 10, as 1 being the worst or 10 being the best. This will help me decide where in the story tributes will die and so on. Here is an example:

Jemima: 5

Micah: 8

Chloe: 7

Celtic: 9

And so on...

**Expect a update soon! Thank you guys for reading all of this stuff I have to get covered before I go further into the games. Have a great day!**

**-Mere aka katnisspeetaforever12 **


End file.
